Lily Evans: PureBlood Book 1
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Lily Evans is a pure-blood. her parents were murdered when she was a child and she went on to live with her Aunt Tulip, Uncle John, and cousin Petunia. How will this difference affect the future? And what's this about a betrothal?
1. Bonding

**Lily Evens: Pure Blood**

**DONT own! This is the new version of the failed first version. it is better written than the last one because my writing style has greatly improved and Lily Evans no longer is a little Mary-Sue, she's much more than that now, and hopefully this new version is_ MUCH_ better than the old one. Well, enough with my babbling! On with the first chapter, please leave kind reviews, I hate flamers and tend to blow up on them and loose my muse for writing.**

**Summary: Lily's real parents were murdered when she was five. She went to live with her dad's brother John, Aunt Tulip, and her cousin Petunia. John and Tulip know of the magic because Tulip is a half blood squib, whose parents were a pure blood and a Muggle, John was a rare pure blood Squib; he had a twin brother named Jack Evans who was a wizard.**

**AN: first chapter in Tulips perspective.**

Chapter 1 Bonding

I shot out of bed. There was a sound of a six-year-old child crying, I knew at once it was Lily, my niece.

I quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb my still slumbering husband. I quietly, and hurriedly, padded through the dark hallway that was normally lit a bright amethyst color.

I tiptoed past Petunia's room, careful not to disturb her and stopped outside of Lily's room.

Before I opened the already opened mahogany door so I could peek a look inside. I realized Lily had stopped crying. I peeked in and saw my seven-year-old daughter, rubbing Lily's back, her mouth was moving and I could barely catch the whisper that she spoke to her.

"It's okay Lily, I miss them too, but we still have each other, and we always will. You and me, were like sisters, got that? No matter what anyone says." I watched a Lily's emerald eyes sparkled and the two girls hugged.

I smiled, watching the exchange between my two girls. My niece and my daughter. A warm feeling spread throughout my heart.

I did not need magic to be happy. Sure, my parents didn't care that I was a squib, then why should I? I had all the magic I desired right here, with my family.

I knew Lily still had memories of her parents, memories that I knew I could not take away from her. She has always known me as Aunt Tulip, and that was good for me.

"Hi Aunt Tulip." I heard Lily say, I smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hey Lils, Pet." I said, greeting my two girls. Lily was still in her bed; her covers sprawled around her hips, Petunia laid next to her, her brown hair in a mess just like Lily's. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked Lily, who merely nodded.

"Do you want me to read to you?" I asked her, she loved it when I read the stories out of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

"YEA!" the two girls chorused, as Petunia snuggled under the covers as I went to Lily's bookshelf and extracted their favorite book.

"What story do we want to hear tonight?" I asked them as they responded.

"The Three Brothers." They said eagerly, it _was_ their favorite story, I should have guessed they would pick it.

"Your favorite, why should I have even asked?" I said as the two girls giggles. I opened right up to the page and began.

_"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight."_ I began as their faces broke out into a smile.

_"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. _

_They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

Lily spoke, "How is that? If Death was speaking to them, and he was angry, wouldn't the anger be shown in his voice. Like when you're angry, me and Pet automatically know it because your voice is raised. Wouldn't they know something was up when he offered them a prize for evading him?" she asked. I smiled; she was intuitive, just like her mother, always asking questions.

I smiled, "Who knows, maybe Beedle didn't really think that through." I said.

"Or he could have been thinking about it, like how I'm always mad at Dursely, I don't outright yell at him, I think of all the things I could do to him." Petunia said. Vernon Dursely was a boy in her grade who always picked on Petunia; usually it was pulling on her braids or just making her annoyed. It reminded me much of John and I before we even got together. He was an arrogant prat, but that was because he liked me, of course he made that perfectly clear when he would ask me repeatedly to go out with him when we were thirteen. After a while he matured and I finally went on a date with him, then well, know where here, and as happy as ever.

"You might be right, but he still would have sounded angry." Lily persisted; she was as headstrong as her father was.

"Shh!" Petunia said.

"You're the one talking." Lily whispered and I could not help but laugh.

"Please continue, mum." Petunia said, clamping her hand over Lily's mouth so she would not continue to speak.

I gave a slight chuckle.

"EWWWW! Lily! That was bloody disgusting!" she shouted, wiping her hand on the sheets.

"Well don't go rubbing it on my sheets! I sleep in these; don't wipe your hand on them!" Lily said, trying to swat her hand.

"It's _your_ spit." Petunia replied, still wiping her hand.

"Girls, if we can't behave I won't read anymore." I said in my best possible stern voice, which was really hard since the entire scene was outright funny.

"NO!" they shouted.

"We'll behave." Petunia said, smiling.

"Promise!" Lily added as they wrapped they laid back down on the bed facing me.

"Okay then…" I said, eyeing them and continued to read.

_"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of the wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and for good measure slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life."_

I looked up from the book and saw the two girls fast asleep. I put the book down on Lily's nightstand and kissed the two girls on top of the head, and pulled the blankets up to their chins. I smiled down upon them and walked out, and back into my room

"How is she?" I heard my husband mumble next to me as I climbed into bed.

"She's fine, Pet was with her so I read them _The Three Brothers_ and know they're fast asleep." I said, snuggling up against him, "Pet called themselves sisters." I said, recalling the memory before Lily saw me.

"They are like sisters, their practically inseparable," He replied.

"They say that now, but when their older, forget, if they act like sisters, they're sure to fight like them. I have a feeling we will be breaking up their fights in a few years time." I responded.

"And when Lily goes off to Hogwarts?" John asked. I would be lying if I said I had not thought of the possibility that Lily possessed magic. I already seen her perform magic, it was the day that her parents had died, she was in the garden and unknowingly changed all the red roses to black. When I saw that, I quickly ushered her inside and called a magical friend of mine to fix the roses, I would not want the neighbors to see them. It could have been worse; she could have done something big that would cause the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to come in.

"You and I both know that she possesses magic." I replied, looking at him.

"Yes, but does she know that?" He asked.

I sighed; Rose and Jack had gone into hiding when Lily was three, living among Muggles, with the exception of play dates between her and James, her betrothed, though they did not know that. "No, she's been raised with Muggles for the past three years; she wouldn't remember any magic that would have occurred around her." I replied.

"Then that's what we'll do then, love." He responded, "When she gets her owl, we'll tell her everything, agreed?" He asked, looking at me with his blue eyes."

"Agreed." And with that we fell asleep.

**Well there you have it! A nice first chapter of 2,396 words compared to the original chapter, which was probably, only like 200 words. Well, hope you enjoyed it, I'm still working on the next chapter, but after that it should be smooth sailing, though I do have other Harry Potter stories I desperately need to work on… if only I could somehow do all my homework in less than an hour, then maybe I'd have more time to write…Hey Hermione…**

**Hermione: NO! You may not borrow my time turner.**

**Me: but my homework needs to be finished as early as possible! I could easily do work then take it with me and go back in time and do it that way!**

**Hermione: and then they're would be more of you coming back to one time period, how would that work out exactly? Hmm**

**Me: Why do you have to be so smart….grr, anyways! Please review; it will make me a very happy camper! In addition, maybe give me more inspiration to write! **

**Love you all,**

**Morgan **

**P.S. please check out my other HP stories! Some are in desperate need for reviews!**


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2 Realization.**

** HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry that it has been forever and a half since I updated. And only two people reviewed! I am so sad! I live for reviews since they are my life source. So I would be very appreciative if you all would review. I know it's probably not the best I can write but I am so out of it due to the lack of review.**

**Okay, on with the story and REVIEW **

**Lily's POV(obviously...)**

* * *

><p>It was a warm Saturday day. My cousin and I were playing in the garden. I realized that I could make things float. I was making Lilies, Tulips, Petunias, and Roses float around the garden transforming into a crown. I did not know how I was doing it, but it felt wonderful, like this was a rare gift.<p>

"Stop that, Lily!" screamed my cousin, Petunia. Cousin was not really a proper word to use when describing Pet. Petunia was more like my sister than cousin, even though we look nothing alike. While I have mid back, curly, scarlet red hair, she had shoulder length, curly, mahogany hair. While I had shimmering, emerald eyes, she had melted dark chocolate eyes.

"But it's not hurting anyone, isn't it pretty?" I replied, my cousin was so weird, sometimes I wondered how we were related. She didn't have a very humorous nature. While I could find the smallest things funny, she would just scoff up her nose and mutter about immaturity, Aunt Tulip told me it was because she was becoming older that she didn't laugh as often. Not me, though, even when I'm 101, I will still laugh.

Just then, I heard a chuckle. I turned towards the wrought iron garden gate and saw our neighbor, Severus Snape.

He was peculiar boy, the kids at school said his parents were crazy, I thought they were being prejudice. He had shoulder length black hair that looked somewhat greasy and dark eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, which I thought was strange since here Petunia and I were in sundresses for the warm June day. Severus and I were the same age, yet unlike everyone else in my class, I never really spoke to him. He was always in the back of the room (I in the front, in the middle of the classroom so I had a perfect view of the black board in which the teacher would write our notes) scrawling away. He never really talked to anyone, always keeping to himself. This was actually the first time he ever acknowledged my presence as neighbors.

"What do you want?" I asked Severus, my hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry," he said. Sorry? Sorry for what? For interrupting? He continued to speak, "it's just, I never thought you were one like me." he replied. One like him? I was nothing like him. I was studious, he was not. Not to mention I was a girl and he was a boy. What else? Were nothing alike, granted I never really spoke to him, but what could he and I possibly have in common?

"One like you what?" I asked perplexed, my mind still reeling with what he had said.

"A witch." He said simply, a half smile on his face.

"A WHAT!" I screamed. "You did not just call me a witch! I am nothing of the sort, you're the witch here!" I shouted again. Severus held up his hands in defense.

"Not that kind of witch, a witch as in magic, like me, I'm a wizard." He said. Magic, witch, wizard? What was he talking about? Maybe the kids as school were right and he and his entire family was crazy.

"Lily…" Petunia said, tugging on my arm. Her eyes were darting around and she was shaking like a scared rabbit.

"Not now Pet." I said, taking my arm out of her hand, I looked back at Severus, "I don't believe you. Magic only exists in fairytale's like the ones my Aunt Tulip used to read me and Petunia when we were little." I said, remembering all those funny fairytale's Aunt Tulip would read out of my favorite story book, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _I still would read the stories that were in it such as; _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, The Fountain of Fair Fortune, The Warlock's Hairy Heart, Babbity Rabbity and her Crackling Stump,_ and my favorite one, _The Tale of the Three Brothers._ Aunt Tulip always treasured the book, though at first it scared me. The cover was a dark brown with silver decorations on the corner, And in the middle, there was a skull with two blue gems for eyes.

"Nonsense," he said simply. I furrowed my eyebrows together, what did that mean? There was such things as Magic? "There's a school for kids like you and me it's called Hogwarts, and when you turn 11 you get an owl saying you've been accepted." He continued, Hogwarts? And why 11, is 11 some special age in Magical content that it's when you should start Hogwarts? And owl? From the way Severus said it, it sounded like the post office…but for Magical people only? Birthday, My birthday was months ago and I didn't received any owl, I'm pretty sure I would of noticed an Owl flying around my house on Spinners End.

"But my birthday past." I said, and Severus chuckled.

"You don't get it until the summer, I got mine today, yours should be coming soon if it hasn't already." He said, just then Mr. Snape stuck his head out of the house and shouted to Severus below.

"Oi! Severus get your arse inside this instant!" Severus rolled his eyes and walked away.

Then Aunt Tulip called out, "LILY, PETUNIA! LUNCH TIME!" and with that we ran inside.

As we were about to enter the kitchen, Uncle John called from the living room.. "Pet, can you come here for a second; I need to talk to you." He said.

"Coming, daddy." Petunia responded as she walked in the direction of the living room. Uncle John spoke to me.

"Your aunt wants to talk to you." He said in a kind of sad voice. I nodded my head and went towards the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen, there was an brown barn owl, Aunt Tulip was reading a letter, and smiled as she noticed me, her smile grew wider.

"Congratulations honey, I knew you'd get accepted," Aunt Tulip said, smiling at me as she stroked the feathers of the barn owl.

"You mean, you knew about all of this!" I shouted! Why was I just being told this now? So Severus _was _right. "So what Severus said was true? I'm a witch, and that letter is from Hogwarts, correct?" I asked.

Aunt Tulip let out a sigh, "Yes, there is a place called Hogwarts, where children who possess magic go for seven years and learn how to control their magic by taking a wide range of courses."

"What's it like?" I asked her, "Hogwarts, the classes, everything." I asked, again, practically on the edge of my seat with wonder and in anticipation.

"Well the school is a castle," She said, "It has high towers and a majestic lake, and in that lake there is rumored to be mermaids that swim. The classes consist of History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Divination, and Ancient Runes." She said.

"How do I get there?" I asked again.

"You take a train at King's Cross at Platform 9 ¾ which take you to Hogsmeade station." Aunt Tulip replied. "Then the first years take a boat trip across a bigger lake where a giant squid lives, and they enter the castle that way.

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked, it sounded strange for a station, it sound more like a village.

"Hogsmeade is a pure Wizarding Village and resides just outside of Hogwarts. In your third year there are weekends devoted to visiting the village." She explained.

"That is so cool!" I said, I was a witch! A real witch! Then something dawned on me, how come Aunt Tulip can't do magic? And Uncle John and Petunia, why can't they do magic? I voiced my question.

Aunt Tulip smiled a bit, "Me and Uncle John are known as Squibs, which means children from magical families but are born without magic, Petunia is a Squib too, she's known as a Half-blood Squib, like myself, though Uncle John is a rare Pure-blood Squib." She said. Half-blood? Pure-blood? What's that mean?

"What's a Half-blood and Pure-blood?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing closer together.

"It shows your blood status, for example, you are a Pure-blood, that means both of your parents are Pure-blood. Being Pure-blood means that both of your parents were born into a Pure-blood family. And there's me, I am a Half-blood, my mum was a Pure-blood witch, but my dad was a Muggleborn." She said. Muggleborn? What's that mean?

"What's a Muggleborn?" I asked.

"Muggleborn is someone who is born to muggles, people without magic, but they possess magical properties. Though Pure-blood supremacists prefer to call them Mudbloods." She said.

"Why would they call them Mudbloods? Its sounds like such a horrid name to call someone." I said, and it did. It made me think of the one time I was playing outside in the mud and I fell on a twig and it broke my skin. Some of my blood had gotten in some mud, it was really disgusting looking.

"Because, those Pure-blood supremacists call them that because Muggleborns pose a threat to their Pure-blood ways by tainting them with their unmagical blood." She explained.

"But that doesn't make sense," I started to protest, "How can they say that they would taint them with their unmagical blood? If they can do magic then they must have magical blood, otherwise, they wouldn't have magic at all." I finished.

Aunt Tulip let out a long sigh, "If only other Pure-bloods thought like you do, Lily, then maybe there wouldn't be so much hate." She said.

"Are there any _good_ Pure-bloods around?" I asked her.

"Yea, there's the Prewitts, Browns, Longbottoms, Weasleys, and the Potters, just to name a few."

Potter…Potter….where have I heard that name before. I closed my eyes and thought hard, _Potter, Potter, Potter_. I must of said it out loud because I heard Aunt Tulip speak.

"James Potter." She said and my eyes flew open.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted. "I knew I remembered the name from somewhere! He was my best friend when mum and dad was still around." I said, thinking back on our days playing in the garden. When I really thought about it, I did notice subtle uses of magic.

"Yes, your mother and Dorea were best friends at Hogwarts. Then one day, many years after their graduation, and of course, after you and James were born. They noticed this special bond between you and arranged for you to get married. You were made each other's betrothed." Aunt Tulip stated calmly, as if this was how Wizarding life was like, I on the other hand, did not think so.

"Betrothed!" I screamed, letting my red head temper get the best of me, "I'm 11 and the already picked out my husband?" I yelled again! What if I didn't end up liking James that way? What if I had fallen in love with someone else? I couldn't because I was _BETROTHED_!

"Lily, sweetheart, you must know that being betrothed is part of wizarding culture." Aunt Tulip stated. "I was betrothed to John before our families even knew we were squibs. The wizarding culture has it so that we marry other magical people in order to carry on our magic." She said, placing an hand on my shoulder.

I was quiet for quite some time, I was still processing all of this new information. I must have been quiet for quite some time because Aunt Tulip spoke again, "If it's any help, when you and James were younger you both often told your mother how much you liked the other. They always saw you two getting married one day."

I looked up at her and smiled, "Really?" I asked her, Aunt Tulip nodded her head in silence.

"May I read my letter?" I asked enthusiastically, Aunt Tulip smiled and handed over the letter that the Owl had delivered.

On the front of the envelope read:

_Miss L. Evans_

_The third bedroom on the right_

_9 Spinners End, _

_Hailfax_

_Yorkshire _

I opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment that was inside, it read:

_Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

On the next piece of parchment was what I would need for school:

_Hogwarts School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_COURSE BOOKS_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

I looked up at my aunt who was smiling, "Are we going to find all of this in London?" I asked her, We had been to London only a few times but I never remember seeing a place to buy magic wands and owls.

"We just have to go to the right places." She said, smiling.

"Go and grab your coat, Lily." She said, "Were going to get you your supplies." She said.

"I smiled and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom. When I opened my door I saw Petunia on my bed, looking at my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Hey Pet." I said, making her jump, she turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Lily." She said, smiling at me. "Dad told me about you being a witch and my being a squib." She said sadly.

"Yea…Aunt Tulip is taking me to go get my supplies." I replied, walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to miss you this year, Lily." Pet said, "It's going to be so strange coming home to just mom and dad." She confessed.

"Don't worry Pet." I said, "I'll write to you all the time and tell you what I'm doing."

"That would be nice." She said, "Well, you better get going, don't want to keep mum waiting now, do you?" she asked me. I laughed and hugged her, grabbing my emerald coat that was hanging on a hook. Petunia walked out with me and we both went downstairs.

"See ya' Lil." Pet said.

I smiled at her and went to the kitchen where my aunt was, I expected to follow her out of the house but instead she went towards the living room.

"Go by the fireplace Lily." She said and I confusedly went towards the front of the fireplace.

I looked at her strangely as she went to the bookcase and took down a box from the topmost shelf.

She walked back towards me and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of green powder. She set the box open on the table by the fireplace.

"Okay Lily," she said, "watch closely, this is a Wizarding way of transportation, it's one of the quickest next to a portkey." She said and I looked at her confusedly. "I will explain more when we get to Diagon Alley." She said, "Diagon Alley is a wizarding shopping area." She explained as she grasped a bit of the strange powder in her hand and shouted.

"Diagon Alley!" and threw it into the fireplace, green flames sprouting from the floor. "Well lets go." She said taking my hand and jumping into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea, that was kind of sucky at the end…I forced myself to update for everyone who wanted me to update. And yea..i realize its not as long as it was last chapter, but at least it is something, right? So make sure you review please! Pretty please with treacle tart on top?<strong>


End file.
